The Second Ward
by diva.gonzo
Summary: Two-parts. Complete. The fighting is over and only now is it time to account for the butcher's bill. All that's left are the ones who are not so serious for St. Mungos - and those who weren't walking out. But then, checking those in the second ward, she makes a startling discovery. Rated T for medical gore and blood.


**A/N:** I promised another blogger I'd write this for HPShipweeks. This was inspired by Underworld Evolution in a fit of writer's block destruction. **TW:** Medical gore and blood. You have been warned. - _DG_

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey saw the Heroes of Hogwarts leaving her ward, arm in arm, sobbing over one particular one left in the second ward. A tiny part of her wanted to smile, that the two of them found one another, like Minerva mentioned.

But duty weighed her down so much that the feelings of hope withered to seeds, to hopefully come again later. She emotionally buried the seeds under the mounds of duty and obligation, hoping they would sprout again someday. But for now, she had to tend the ones remaining, at least until they were claimed by their families, or find someone to make arrangements for their burials.

She walked back into the second ward, leaving the bustle of the first one where the patients were healing from their injuries and maladies. Only the more healthy ones remained, while the others had been evacuated to St. Mungo's.

She walked over to replace the cover over the sweet child from Gryffindor. Poppy felt one tear sliding down her cheek over the buoyant and vivacious Gryffindor. She was a protégé of Professor Trelawney but was secretly her apprentice, too. This year made for strange situations and constraints that no one should have to endure – but Lavender stepped up, quietly and without a single shred of fanfare, and learned so much about being a medi-witch in these short months.

When the Carrows demanded that only Slytherins be treated by her in the ward, and _no bloody blood traitors would darken her ward_ did the situation change. She taught potions to Parvati and wound tending to Lavender, who had the best hands in the world for using magical and muggle medicine to tend the students banned from her care.

She used her skills like a matron, tending Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley constantly. Her skill with magic along with needle and thread kept them from being permanently crippled – coupled with the talents that Parvati used in tandem on them.

Whispers from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs drifted in, secreted in potions bottles and books, informing her of how her apprentices were managing behind closed doors and dorm walls.

She would have made an excellent Matron, in her own right.

Poppy lifted the sheet to cover Lavender's scarred face and froze. Her wound was bleeding – again.

Her ruined throat was bleeding.

She pulled her wand and wove magic outside her of her scope of training – but bugger all if she was going to ignore the possible unexplainable miracle before her. If she had to beg, she would, but first came her skills.

Sweat dropped off her cheek, along with down the inside of her bun onto her neck. She then pointed her wand at her own arm and wove restricted magic, giving a transfusion she wasn't supposed to perform.

Sod restrictions, not if a child's life was on the line. And damn it, this child needed a miracle and she would give it.

"Madame Pomfrey, Lavender's parents – "

"They can wait," She barked at Parvati and Padma. "Go get me two bottles of blood replenishing potion now, along with a bottle of nerve regeneration potion. Now!"

The girls hustled into the supply closet, returning seconds later with the required vials.

"Unstopper them," she said and they opened both up. "Hold them tight so the glass doesn't shatter."

They did as commanded and she worked her wand again, performing magic the other two didn't recognize. "Are you – "

"It's trauma medicine, ladies. Think of it as forcing those three whole bottles down her throat. Well, since her throat is a mess, we're doing what we can. And that's putting those potions in her stomach to work from the inside out."

"But her neck?"

"I've stopped the bleeding for now. It will hold for about thirty minutes. As soon as she turns bright pink, I'm sending her on a portkey to St. Mungo's. I don't know if it will work but I don't have options. The trip could kill her outright."

A loud gasp erupted from the doorway followed by a thud.

"Send a Patronus to Minerva, Padma. I can't take her since I have other patients. Parvati, you and Mr. Brown will go with her and I'll tend Mrs. Brown."

Parvati stood stock still, watching her skin, waiting for the miracle to work.

"How did you know?" Padma asked as she conjured her Patronus immediately and watched it fly through the wall.

Poppy watched blood was slowly seeping through the magical charm she used to slow the hemorrhaging on the neck.

"A stopped heart doesn't have a bleeding wound. Her heart, somehow, started beating again." Poppy wiped some sweat from Lavender's brow with her bare hands. "She wanted to live, and fought to live again. I dunno how but she does."

"But it wasn't a full Moon last night."

"Magic sometimes behaves irrationally, Parvati." Poppy put her hand on the wound. "Go get me some compresses from the closet."

Padma went to get them when her sister didn't budge. She moved immediately, handing them to the matron. The Matron shoved them onto the wound and on her throat, watching them slowly turn red.

"Get more compresses." Padma ran to get more. She returned in a rainbow of colors. Poppy shoved one into the Gryffindor's hands and put it onto Lavender's neck. "Parvati, you're going to hold onto this with your life until a Healer tells you to remove it. Got it?"

Parvati nodded and pressed harder. "Keep that pressure on the wound now." Poppy stepped back and pulled off her matron's cap and pointed her wand at it. "Mr. Brown, as soon as this cap turns blue, it will take you, Parvati and Lavender to the trauma ward at St. Mungo's. Tell them I sent you and she needs Healer Greengrass on her case immediately. Do not let any other healer work on her. He's the best there is."

She glanced up at the well-dressed wizard and saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. "I understand. Thank you."

"You take care of her and I'll come see her shortly."

The Medi-witch pointed her wand at the hat and cast the spell on it, turning it blue. The three of them vanished for London and with the hope of a miracle.

She took a huge breath, put the now-departed patient out of her mind and turned to the doorway. Mrs. Brown was awakening from passing out and saw Madame Pomfrey at her side. "My daughter, is she – "

"Her heart was beating when I sent her to London via Portkey, with Mr. Brown and her best friend, Parvati."

"They're more than friends, Madame." The other witch blushed. "They've been more since their fifth year."

"Mrs. Brown, I didn't know if you knew they were lovers. But they are best friends too and best friends will hold a bleeding wound and hold on for dear life. I couldn't ask for anything more from the two of them." Poppy felt her façade crumbling right as Minerva came in, holding the hem of her robes for running from wherever she had been. "Can you send Mrs. Brown to St. Mungo's from your office?"

"Poppy?"

"I can't explain it but Lavender Brown is still alive. I sent her to St. Mungo's. Pray they can complete the miracle I just performed."

The other two witches hiked their skirts and headed for the nearest fireplace connected to the Floo network.

Poppy left the ward and locked herself in her small office and sobbed for the others she couldn't save.


End file.
